Unwelcome News
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers and speculation for 10.22. Bailey and Ben face news they didn't expect to hear, and she struggles with fears.


**I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

_Author's Note: _While the most popular guesses for the pregnant mystery couple are Owen/Emma (think it's them) and Alex/Jo, I loved the initial guess of Ben/Bailey and ran with it. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Bailey hadn't been able to stop thinking about it ever since the positive pregnancy test and the ultrasound confirming the news. She was going to be a mother again – in her mid-forties! She had never expected to have another baby after Tuck, and now here they were. "I'm actually pregnant again."

Ben hadn't expected to hear the news either, but he was pretty excited about it. He adored his stepson and now his wife was having a baby. It had been shocking to hear the doctor confirm the news, but he wanted this. He wasn't so sure Miranda did though. "Yeah, you are. And you're scared right?"

She scoffed. "Scared doesn't even begin to cover it, Ben Warren. So much could go wrong. This was planned! I'm too old for this and we both know it."

"You're clearly not menopausal so you're definitely not too old for this. And I know this is a high-risk pregnancy at your age, but you'll be carefully monitored during the next seven months. We'll try our best to make sure nothing goes wrong, and I know you will too." He laughed, letting the happiness wash over him.

"I don't know, Ben." She still wasn't too happy about this, but his happiness was spreading.

"And that's okay. You don't have to be happy about this right away." There was no point in being mad about it when he understood her fears. Ben didn't blame her at all for reacting like this.

Bailey sighed. "Thank you." She actually felt a lot better now that they had talked about her being pregnant.

"You're welcome." He kissed her and fought the urge to put a hand on her stomach – Ben didn't think his wife would like that, especially when she was still reeling from the news.

Bailey stood up and left to go check on a patient. She struggled to focus on her work so she wouldn't scare herself into a panic. It wouldn't be healthy (for either of them, and whoa that was surreal). Luckily, her patients kept her mind off the pregnancy, something that made her happy. "I am exhausted," she complained after she and Ben got home.

"I don't blame you." Ben was tired himself. And still worried about Miranda, he hadn't been able to get his mind off her at work. It had been a distraction all day.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Ben." He was already better at this supportive husband thing than her ex-husband had ever been.

"You don't have to thank me again, Miranda." And he had no interest in fighting with her and raising her blood pressure.

"Yes I do," Bailey insisted. She smiled at him and then headed off to bed. Her mind raced as she thought about the news she heard at the doctor's earlier. This was the last thing she expected to happen, but now they had to live with it. Rationally she knew she couldn't let her fears overwhelm her (again), but that wasn't working. She was a doctor and knew that a lot could go wrong. And what if something happened to Ben like it had happened to her ex-husband while she was in labor with Tuck? There was no George to keep her afloat this time (and God, she suddenly missed him again and grieved for the loss). She couldn't focus on all the negatives because she knew she'd drive herself crazy by thinking about them. Eventually, Bailey did fall asleep, but she didn't get much of it since she had to be up about three hours later.

"You didn't sleep," Ben guessed as soon as he saw her.

Bailey shook her head. "My mind raced all night. What if there is something wrong, Ben?"

"Then we deal with it. But you can't automatically assume there's going to be a problem." That drove him up the wall sometimes, how Miranda did that.

She took a deep breath. "I guess you're right," she admitted.

"I know I'm right. And if there is a problem, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. You're not going to be alone in this. Plus, you have some very supportive friends and co-workers who are going to help us out."

"You do have a good point." She was still scared as hell about all of this, and that probably wouldn't change until she had a healthy baby in her arms. Was she actually thinking about this in a positive light?

"Thank you." He kissed her and then splayed his hands on her abdomen. "I love you and everything's going to be okay."

"I love you too, and I'll choose to believe you." Bailey kissed him again, and then both doctors headed to the hospital. While she was still worried about everything, Ben had eased her fears a little. He was already proving to be a great help.

Ben respected her wishes and chose not to get too excited about the pregnancy just in case something did go wrong. They had also decided to wait until she was past her first trimester to break the news to their friends (although Cristina was the first to guess anyway because she noticed Bailey's boobs were bigger. She was great at sniffing out pregnancies apparently).

As soon as the miscarriage risk was lowered, Bailey allowed herself to relax even more. "We made it past the riskiest stage." She was in awe they had made it this far, but was still terrified and wary about the pregnancy.

"Yes you did. And you'll make it the full nine months. You need to allow yourself to be happy, Miranda. This isn't healthy."

"I'm just scared, Ben." This wasn't the first time she had admitted it, but it was still the absolute truth. At least the second ultrasound proved this kid was still healthy and strong.

"You know how I feel about it. But you can relax now." The tiny swell of Miranda's stomach was growing more every day. He couldn't wait to meet this baby they had created together.

Her shoulders slumped as Ben handed her a picture of the sonogram. "This kid is growing," Bailey admitted.

"Yes it is. This is our baby." Ben grinned.

She smiled. "I'm still going to have moments where I freak you so don't get angry with me."

"Never." And with Miranda relaxed, now he could relax. It felt great.

Miranda still fought over fear throughout the rest of her pregnancy, but they eased the moment her second son was handed to her. "Hello, handsome. I'm your mommy." He was a little small at six pounds, but otherwise healthy.

"You did amazing and I'm so proud of you. You too, buddy." Ben couldn't believe he had a son. This was absolutely surreal.

"It's been a long, winding road but it was definitely worth it. And I better not be surprised by a pregnancy again." Miranda didn't think it would happen again, though – this was her little miracle, late in life baby and those didn't tend to happen a second time.

He laughed. "Hey, I'm happy enough with two kids."

"So I am." Miranda beamed when Meredith led Tuck into the room and left.

"Is this my baby?" he asked. Tuck had started referring to his little brother by that title as soon as his mother and stepfather broke the news to him.

She laughed. "Yes it is. You want to come over and meet him?"

The little boy nodded and walked to his mother's side. "Wow. Hi, baby."

The baby grunted but stayed quiet. "His name is Andrew Shepherd Warren," Ben explained to his stepson.

"I like it!" he declared, making them both laugh.

"Are you going to be an awesome big brother?" Ben questioned.

"Yes." He was clearly in awe of the newborn, but also afraid to hold him. Neither of them pushed it.

Life was hectic with two boys at home, but Miranda and Ben adjusted. Their little surprise hadn't been welcome news at first, but that was okay. They loved Tuck and Andrew so much they could barely stand it.


End file.
